Problem I: Interrelationships among major classes of membranes in the adult rat pancreas. A. To characterize the glycoproteins and lipids of the zymogen granule membrane, granule membrane polypeptides will be isolated by chromatography and the carbohydrate compositions will be defined. The glycolipid composition will be analyzed. Sulfated macromolecules will be characterized by their sensitivity to degradative enzymes, by chromatography, and by electrophoresis. B. To characterize the granule membrane ATPase, membranes will be solubilized in non-ionic detergent, fractionated by chromatography or by gel electrophoresis, and assayed for ATPase. C. To characterize Golgi fractions, the presence of glycosyltransferases capable of adding sugars of granule membrane components will be assessed. Problem II: Regulation of membrane of formation during differentiation. A. To determine rates of synthesis of specific zymogen granule membrane glycoproteins, pancreatic rudiments will be labeled with radioactive precursors at intervals encompassing the secondary differentiative transition. Members will be fractionated by gel electrophoresis. B. To determine whether the synthesis of zymogen granule membrane components is coordinated with the synthesis of secretory proteins, the effects of inhibitors of macromolecular synthesis will be studied. The accumulation of glycosyltransferase will be determined.